one_night_at_flumptysfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beaver
ONaF= The Beaver 'is one of the antagonists in ''One Night at Flumpty's. He is absent in One Night at Flumpty's 2, due to falling in a toilet and dying. Appearance On the toilet, his eyes are black with white pupils and his teeth are white. His fur on his face ranges from dark brown to light brown. He has three pointy, white toes on each foot (Yet somehow can change his feet to knives as seen when he runs into The Player's office). He has four fingers seen, but it remains unknown if he has thumbs or not. Jumpscare When jumpscaring the player, he appears from the right side of the screen, screaming at the player. His eyes are black with smaller pupils, and his teeth turn a dirty yellow. The Beaver has the same jumpscare sound as the other antagonists. Interestingly enough, he has knives replacing his feet when he is running down CAM 2B. Behavior The Beaver will start in CAM 6 sitting on a toilet and reading a newspaper. After 12 AM, he stops reading his newspaper and stares at the camera. The roll of toilet paper next to the Beaver will get smaller, eventually running out. If the player doesn't watch the Beaver often, he leaves the toilet and runs to the player through CAM 2B. If the player notices that The Beaver is not in CAM 6 or they find him running in CAM 2B, the player should immediately close the right door to prevent The Beaver from killing the player. However, the beaver only comes when you check CAM 2B so if you want to survive without losing power then don't check CAM 2B Sounds This is the sound that the Beaver makes when you get killed. '''WARNING! LOUD! Trivia *Origin of creation: The maker of the game asked one of his friends, asking what animal he would put on a toilet trying to get to you and his friend replied "A beaver" so that is when he got created into a beaver *On The Beaver's newspaper it states that Flumpty kidnapped a person, along with a few other Easter eggs. **The kidnapped person resembles the player, as confirmed by the creator. **You can also read that someone tried to drink lava, and survived. **You can also find a Markiplier sign next to the "Running Out Of Toilet Paper" article. **You can also find an article partly covered in what is presumably coffee saying in a bold text: YOU SHOULD BE WATCHING THE CAMERAS. * The Beaver acts the same way as Foxy does from Five Nights at Freddy's. * The Beaver's feet turn into knives while running down CAM 2B. This is very difficult to see due to how fast he runs. * The Beaver's eyes are black with a giant white pupil, but when in The Office his pupils become little white dots. ** Similarly, The Beaver's teeth turn into a gold-like color when in the office, while everywhere else his teeth are white. * The Beaver was originally going to be a human male. * The Beaver is the only original character from the first game who doesn't appear in the second game. According to the developer commentary, he would not fit into the second game's mechanics. A rare start up screen in the second game says that he died from falling into the toilet. **In the second game The Beaver is replaced by The Owl. *Strangely when the Beaver is on the toilet in CAM 6, he has a tail but when he is sprinting his tail cannot be seen. This may be just an error. *The Beaver was supposed to return in ''One Week at Flumpty's'' as a mummy. |-|ONaF 2= "RIP- The Beaver- fell in the toilet" The Beaver does not make any appearances in ONaF 2, as he is replaced with The Owl. However, he's been noted dead, as stated on one of the images that appears on rare occasions when starting the game, because he "fell in the toilet." This is because in a developer's commentary with Jonochrome, he said he had no extra room in ONAF 2 to add him bcause of Eyesaur taking up a bunch of data in John's computer. Having players liking The Beaver, John had to come up with an explanation, and he eventually came up with the startup image with Flumpty Bumpty standing next to The Beaver's grave, thumbs up. In time, John also came up with the other two startup images with the small window of extra data he had. Rare screen 2 |-|OWaF= The Beaver was set to return in One Week at Flumpty's, prior to its cancellation. Appearance Jonochrome has stated that the Beaver would have returned as a mummy. Behavior It can be assumed that the Beaver would have started in CAM 04 alongside the Owl. He would have slowly made his way towards the office in an attempt to kill the player. He possibly could have been blocked via the lasers and hallway rotations, as well as frozen via the camera flashes. He and the Owl would've been the characters of focus on Night 2. |-|Gallery= One Night at Flumpty's 2015-03-15 00001.jpg|The Beaver with his newspaper in CAM 6, sitting on the toilet. 2015-03-15 00002.jpg|The Beaver without his newspaper in CAM 6. 2015-03-14 00003.jpg|The Beaver without his newspaper in CAM 6 (notice he has less toilet paper). 2015-03-15 00003.jpg|The beaver without his newspaper in CAM 6 (notice he has no toilet paper). Danger.png|The sign that shows that the beaver is coming... Screenshot_2015-04-21-10-14-11.png|The Beaver with knives for feet. Beaver running to Office.gif|The Beaver in CAM 2B running towards the office with Flumpty at the far end of the hallway. Beaver jumpscare.gif|The Beaver's jumpscare. 2015-03-15 00030.jpg|The Beaver as shown in the credits. Rare screen 2.png|A rare screen when starting One Night at Flumpty's 2, revealing The Beaver's fate; the death Bever.jpg|The head of the beaver. Look at it and examine the features One Night at Flumpty's 2 Category:Characters Category:One Night at Flumpty's Category:One Night at Flumpty's 2 Category:One Week at Flumpty's